<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my Love, return to me by iuniore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165118">my Love, return to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore'>iuniore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ryuniore world domination [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The Amazing Adventures of Ryu and Iuniore - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Napping, Set in Twilight Princess World, food as a love language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuniore/pseuds/iuniore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iuniore and Ryu sit in the springs together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or: ryuniore have a taxing day and spend some time together to unwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryu Konstant/Iuniore Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ryuniore world domination [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my Love, return to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey !! thank u for reading &lt;3 hope u enjoy!!!</p>
<p>based off twilight princess’ ordon village because of the prompt “twilight” given to me. i've never really thought of a twilight princess AU so this should be a one-shot! slight context: sara is a store owner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iuniore and Ryu sit in the springs together.</p>
<p>Their day, although not entirely disagreeable, was long enough to leave the head pounding and the muscles aching, and that wasn’t in a pleasant way. When Ryu had returned home from a day of odd jobs— hauling this to there for that person, fetching something from the store for this person— and goat wrangling, she had almost been ready to collapse on her feet. Seeing Iuniore felt like a breath of fresh air; one that didn’t carry the rancid smell of manure, which the rest of their small village definitely did.</p>
<p>Iuniore hardly looked any better than them. Their sword, half out of its scabbard, had collapsed against the floor from where it had originally been propped against a wall. Thankfully, their bow manages to hang on its hook, though the quiver is empty, something highly unusual.</p>
<p>They seem subdued, if anything. Usually loud and annoying (she says it with love), they are instead half-collapsed against their dining table, ignoring how the wood must jut into their ribcage. A sweeping glance across the room can pinpoint the source of the delectable smell: a stew over the fireplace, brown and bubbling. She heads over, moving to stir it with its submerged ladle. Even when she slurps at it, Iuniore doesn’t move.</p>
<p>Both of them are as tired as they look, then.</p>
<p>Still, Ryu is loath to let them sleep and miss dinner, given that the pot looks about done. She is gentle when she approaches them, muffling her footsteps, even as she brings a hand up to their blond hair and runs a light hand through it. It’s knotted and she has to tug a little, but she knows how to do it in a way that isn’t too harsh on Iuniore’s scalp.</p>
<p>As expected, Iuniore sighs and groans, though doesn’t fully wake. She leans in closer, moving her hands down to scoop their cheeks, brushing a thumb underneath their eye. Bent over their prone form, she admires the little freckles that have appeared by hours spent in the early summer sun. They’ve developed quite a tan from the countless hours spent outside, spent hunting for the village. Or protecting, when the monsters draw in too close; it seems like that’s what they’ve been doing today, and that’s why they’re so exhausted.</p>
<p>“Come on, my Love.” She says, tone soft. If the wind howling outside was any louder, she’s sure her voice would be overpowered by it. She tightens her hands, making Iuniore lift their head further, until they’re almost in a sitting position. </p>
<p><em> It’s funny, </em> Ryu thinks, <em> the trust Iuniore has</em>. It isn’t that funny at all. Here they are, sleeping without a care, and Ryu knows she could do anything and get away with it. </p>
<p>But she doesn’t. She grins to herself and promises to remember this moment forever, the soft seconds as Iuniore slowly comes to consciousness, before wiping her face clean of any evidence that she was smiling.</p>
<p>“Love?” She repeats. This time she earns something incoherent, and that’s all the warning she gets before Iuniore finally opens their brown eyes. </p>
<p>“Tired.” They say immediately. Slowly, they blink as they look around, before they look down, gaze filled with confusion as they stare down at the table. “Bed?”</p>
<p>“You fell asleep, honey,” Ryu explains. Iuniore blinks up at them, the picture of innocence; Ryu huffs a little laugh. “The stew’s ready. Let’s eat?”</p>
<p>Iuniore nods, and rushes off to go serve a bowl. Even as tired as they are, they’re still filled with energy after a revitalising break. Or perhaps that’s just Ryu’s effect on them, and she doesn’t even know it.</p>
<p>They dig in once the two bowls are in front of them. At first, Iuniore brings a spoon to their lips, lightning speed, slurping it down in seconds. Then, after considering something, they forgo the spoon all together and lift the bowl to their mouth. When it scrapes back against the table, Ryu sees them grinning, all teeth, as the brown leftovers coat their face like facial hair.</p>
<p>Ryu has learnt not to comment on it and let Iuniore find out for themselves. Far too often does Iuniore eat like this. Ryu pretends she doesn’t love it.</p>
<p>Instead, she eats her dish orderly, one spoon at a time. She ignores Iuniore’s pleading glance when they try to steal some of the meat. With one firm glance, she sends them cowering back to the pot again, getting themselves another bowl.</p>
<p>It’s warm, is the first thing she notices. It fills her from the bottom of her stomach all the way up to her chest. Warm unlike the itchiness of the sun; warm in a way that could be described as content. She eats spoon after spoon, even when she begins to overheat. She chases the feeling with everything she has; let it be known that nothing Iuniore ever cooks will go to waste.</p>
<p>The second thing she notices is just how flavourful it is, and how, almost certainly, Iuniore has stolen some ingredients from the villagers. If not that, then they had surely stolen her money purse.</p>
<p>“Where did you get the goat’s cheese?” Ryu asks. It’s flavour is pungent and recognisable, and she says as such when Iuniore looks at her again, eyes wide and puppy-like. </p>
<p>“Well,” Iuniore starts. They shift in their seat before suddenly bringing up the bowl to their lips to finish it again. A few drops land on the table in their haste. Then, once the bowl is finished again, they seem to have made up their mind. “...I stole it.”</p>
<p>“From Sara again?”</p>
<p>“From Sara…” Iuniore agrees, nodding sadly. “But! It needed something! And I knew you’d like the stew if I did, so I thought it was worth it!”</p>
<p>“Iun, you can’t steal.” Ryu chides.</p>
<p>“I can,” Iuniore interjects. “You know I can. I just admitted it.”</p>
<p>“You <em> shouldn’t </em> steal.” Ryu corrects. “Tomorrow, you’ll go deliver as many rupees as you owe.”</p>
<p>Iuniore pouts and shifts in their seat again, but otherwise coincides. “Can we go to the springs tonight?” They ask instead, perking up again. They lean forward, dipping their tunic in the stew they spilt earlier. Ryu thinks internally of how they’ll be forced to scrub it clean later and sighs.</p>
<p>Outwardly, she softly smiles. “Of course we can.”</p>
<p>It’s not a far walk to the springs. The path there is more grass than stone now, though it’s regular use keeps it somewhat kept. They walk it, hand in hand; Ryu looks resolutely ahead, and most certainly does not keep casting love-filled glances to Iun, whilst Iuniore looks up at the trees and admires the bird as they perform their evening tune.</p>
<p>The squirrels are hiding already, their loud chatter enough to scare them off for smiles, but the birds are much more familiar with Iuniore’s brand of loud, and hardly frighten when they yell and point at them. Ryu smiles indulgently.</p>
<p>When they reach the gated-off entrance, Ryu gets to work unlocking it— everyone by now should know not to trust Iuniore with a key— whilst Iuniore stands and sways in place, looking out to the valley. It appears bottomless; Iuniore had always wanted to bungee-jump down and see, or at least climb it, but Ryu had heard tales of monsters that lurk in the dark and forbade them.</p>
<p>Finally, the lock clicks open and the gate swings back. Iuniore gives a cheer before rushing in, though they double back to re-grasp Ryu’s hand and pull her along too. Together, they run until their feet are submerged in the water, letting it soak through their boots.</p>
<p>“Let me take my shoes off,” Ryu says, letting go of their hand. Although they pout, they do the same, chucking their shoes by the Horse Grass. Ryu places her boots beside theirs, side by side, and glares when Iuniore begins to splash some water at them. “Springs are meant to be soothing.”</p>
<p>“And you need to soak in the water for it to work!” Iuniore says. Ryu can’t find a way to dispute it. “Come onnnn, sit with me! I won’t go too far in this time!”</p>
<p>Ryu, with all the patience of a Goddess, steps forward; they walk in until their ankles are fully submerged before settling, sitting cross-legged next to each other.</p>
<p>For a few moments, neither of them speak. The sound of rushing water surrounds them, even louder when Iuniore starts running it through their fingers to create little bubbles. Of course, this is not to last.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it nice here?” Iuniore says. The sun is setting in the tree line, creating little specs of sunlight above their head. The sky is painted a soft pink, reflecting back on the water’s surface. “You should let us come here more often.”</p>
<p>“Iun, we come most days,” Ryu says.</p>
<p>“Not enough!” Iun declares. “I want to live here now! Don’t you feel good here? Imagine feeling this relaxed all the time!”</p>
<p>“Relaxed?” Ryu asks, and puts her hand to her head as if she’s fighting off a headache. “With you around?”</p>
<p>Iuniore gasps. “What does that mean? The springs aren’t working on you… We should go further into the water.”</p>
<p>They get up, tugging on Ryu’s arm, only stopped by Ryu forcefully pulling against them. “Iun, Iun, no, I was kidding.”</p>
<p>They look at her with a calculating gaze, until they nod and settle again with a thud. Water ripples around their soaking form. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to go swimming?”</p>
<p>“I’m positive.”</p>
<p>They lapse into silence again. Iuniore rests their head against Ryu’s shoulder, and Ryu lays her hand on Iuniore’s knee. Unable to stop herself, Ryu starts humming a little song, something Iuniore taught them on the Horse Grass when they first met. It sounds a little strange when hummed instead of whistled, but it seems to calm Iuniore further regardless, which is a feat in itself. When she finishes, Iuniore sighs before whispering, “That was nice.”</p>
<p>For some reason, Ryu whispers too. “Yes.” She says. “Do you want me to do it again?”</p>
<p>Uncharacteristically, Iuniore thinks for a moment before shaking their head, burrowing it further into Ryu’s neck. Their leg curls up so it rests over Ryu’s knee, as if they’re trying to curl up into a little ball. “That was okay,” Iuniore says, and silence, for the final time that night, stays for good.</p>
<p>Only a few minutes go by, where Ryu sits, content to simply watch the birds, before she realises Iuniore has fallen asleep on her shoulder. There, all alone, she watches as water pours into water and animals disappear into trees. The clouds keep flowing by, stopping for nothing.</p>
<p>And, surrounded by her Love, Ryu feels indescribably happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading &amp; i hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave a comment or a kudo &lt;3 and you can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/1uniore">here</a> (@1uniore, my main) or <a href="https://twitter.com/hexuaner">here</a>! (@hexuaner, my danmei acct, which i more commonly frequent)</p>
<p>and yes, iuniore got home and was shattered. yes, they couldn’t be bothered to organise their things. YES, they checked on the stew and continued cooking it for HOURS before ryu got home. and yes, they fell asleep on the table waiting for her.</p>
<p>ryuniore r in love. i said it here first folks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>